Reciprocate
by Batya000
Summary: OC x OC personal fic, You are not going to get it if you don't know me: He seemed to wonder if his ears were working, He seemed to realize his brain was still functioning. Tentatively he appeared to do a simple task inside his head, he added two and three and he verified with horror that they still made five.
1. Chapter 1

**AN/** This is OC x OC **(One sided)** It has nothing to do with InuYasha or the fandom, I was just simply not able to find any other place where to post this. And last mails with some friends from the Drrr fandom insisted that I should share my own shit since I spoke about Shippo and Hakudoshi and these two, about my beloved Ariasu and Ryuhi.

Ehhh Still Youki is my total and complete creation, I will have to give credit to my little sister 777chelita777 who was the sole creator of Ranma (name-wise) His complex psyche is intriguing, I love I can't seem to decipher him. I will leave Ranma for you to try to unveil since all credit goes to my sister. This is completely out of my mind and Ranma's dialogue comes from my fucking sister. No its' not Rumiko's Ranma! Still, the characters are a bit undeveloped but hopefully I'll get to develop them correctly. Sorry if some of you have issues reading one-sided or unrequited love, that's what makes this two so interesting and sorry if Ranma is a bit complicated; my sister seemed to kill the couple before it even started. I got everything written or at least mapped up until chapter 3. Uhhh…this is OC so the people who don't know a fuck about what am I speaking of will probably never get it. Thank you and enjoy the angst.

 **Characters to unveil by creator (Some names exist in the Inuyasha fandom of course but they are our source of inspiration, we don't own the name, though in our heads they have a different design and characters soooo we do owe their essence):**

 **-777chelita777: Ranma, Nobu, Shippo, Ariasu/Alice, Kagome, Yamato**

 **-Batya000: Youki, Hakudoshi, Ryuhi, Sango.**

 **FACT:** My main pairing is ShippoxHakudoshi buuut if I write them, there is no angst because they are ohh-soooo in love so basically writing them gets boring to this drama-queen, I'll sometimeeeee get the courage to do so, also because my fucking sister is picky when it comes to them and I would not like to screw them. Ranma and Youki well…. Can go to hell since they haven't been developed as a relationship not even …friends, and also because I think my sister hates it and since they are from us -.- its complicated. Anyways I thought I could share a bit of our universe :) This is our world and if you like it well welcome and reviews are accepted. Sorry if I explain like if everybody knew but try to grasp the feeling.

Ages:

 **Youki: 15**

 **Ranma: 17**

 **OOOOO**

 **PROLOGUE**

 **Youki's POV**

I want what I can't have…

…and I need what I don't want.

So I finally asked him

"Why? Why won't you talk to me like before?"

Those accusing cerulean eyes were piercing my essence.

He scoffed, "I'm not particularly fond of hypocrites"

I rolled my eyes in annoyance, "Hence you are implying I am?"

"I'm confronting."

"You are inventing"

He moved his hand in circles as to show me sense "Well no? Still we can be pals I guess."

"And why would that be?"

"Told you already"

"You are making no sense." I snorted and he made a sound like those of defeat and mockery.

"And so leave it that way."

"Is it because you got her, I am not what? Good enough because she is oh-so bright to share my space?"

"Are you really going to be that low? Keep it."

"Well my best friend is simply being an asshole as if it was my fucking problem. She is still a slut and that's all I said oh-and that you won't be compatible because you happen to be a whore-man"

"Indeed" He snorted.

"Now you don't fucking care"

"I have had best enemies"

 _I'm done_ \- and then silence settled up.

I rested my back against the wall and he turned his back to me.

 _I'm fucking done._

… _._

… _._

"Standards"

"Pardon me?" He asked and turned to face me again.

"You don't meet my standards"

He made a face of those in which I swear he could vomit and laugh, "Shit is getting honest-"

"Do you want to know why you don't meet my standards?" I interrupted and my gaze wondered through the bloodshot sky.

…

"Please enlighten me?" The mockery from his mouth was of pure mortification.

"I have an important rule:"

"Like I care"

"The very first rule would be: Never stay best friends when one of the parties is in love with the other. It won't end well."

He gasped, "How arrogant of you! I am not in love with you"

"I know" And my eyes never left his. "Isn't that what I said? Only one of us is in love, and it isn't you."

He stared at me, He seemed to wonder if his ears were working, He seemed to realize his brain was still functioning. Tentatively he appeared to do a simple task inside his head, he added two and three and he verified with horror that they still made five.

It's not a heart attack, not a terror fit, no. It's not a disease like Cancer, no. It's more like a longing for an emptiness or a meaninglessness to be filled. It's like a garden before the flowers are planted. It's like…dying young.

Though I had everything

I had nothing as well

" _What?!"_

 _You can do no wrong to me,_

 _But to you, I am a mistake…_

" _You heard me."_

 _You might think that to lose my dignity is a terrifying thing, to waste yours whilst borrowing your ears to my useless oath is even worse, you didn't lose your time anymore and turned your back at me, vanishing like thin air, being merciless; leaving my words to be wedged by my lacerating throat, Allowing my feelings to suffocate the very core of my spirit._

 _Sometimes I thought telling you what I was feeling would be useless; I hoped the silence between us would give you the clue. I thought._

 _I don't even know how that happened._

 _Somewhere between laughing for no reason, stupid arguments, and making fun of each other, I fell in love with you._

 _Day into night, sugar into salt, living to dead, gold to ashes, resolve to hesitation, hope to deception, love to abhorrence… our friendship to nothing._

 _That's what I came to resolve in a matter of seconds. Vital seconds that made the difference between our disjointing and our unification._

Too late I saw that maybe it was a mistake, maybe I should have taken the opportunity to agree to whichever accusation of not caring enough as a friend for him, everything should have been better, everything except telling him the damn truth.

This damn genuineness of overpowering stances, I realized too damn late when he was already gone that maybe I just intricate negatively our friendship.

I was just tired of the same hollow feeling I woke up with every time, every morning feeling neglected, lonely. Feeling him far away even though we were shoulder-touching as we laughed along the vulgarities two guys should speak of, just to follow the society surge.

Just to keep him near.

I did this just because I was exhausted of this shredding feeling I got when his lips were somewhere else, on someone else and maybe I got the delusion that with this silly confession maybe things could mend up, that maybe a future existed in the lines of hope but too late I realized that falling in love with your male best friend can be as wrong as admitting it. At least in our case it was devastating.

It was devastating because it wore me out of hope, because it pulled up a wall between us and mostly because I could finally prove myself as I always thought, that this love started being unrequited and will remain unchanged.

OOOOOOOO

 **A/N: Shit.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/ Oh thank you all the nice reviewers, I NEVER imagined I would get a good reception for an invented couple and so I would like to thank you all. I will update as soon as I can. I am so glad the majority of you happened to like Youki, is a character I myself like a lot and thank you for the support. For those whose main issue is not being able to decipher Ranma please HOLD ON, I'll try myself because my sister rules him. Oh and IM sooooo sorry I CANT do Ranma's POV, I don't feel capable of doing so. It wouldn't be fine if my sister didn't agree at certain thought or action, so I am following her strictly.**

 **So I'll keep Youki's POV for now, thank you supporters and promoters, I am sorry several reviews were erased due to my filter of no anonymous reviewers, Is a loss for me. I read them anyways and I would like to thank you all.**

 **Now for the physics, Okay so my sister decided that "Ranma" will be basically Rumiko's Ranma, which means he is Saotome, and his entire world will certainly be given a chance to shine here. Still the personality is totally her's this won't be Rumiko's Ranma at all. Just some people and details from the universe so basically this story is classified AU, so we don't owe anything from Rumiko just our own thing.**

 **Ranma has slight raven/black long hair, tied up with a bride, sapphire/cobalt eyes, tanned-light skin, tall and muscular, well-built frame but not overly developed; just go to google for fucks sake.**

 **Youki happen to be lean and has dark pitch hair (my reviewer said so) with curly strands of hair, pale/white skin, aquamarine/turquoise eyes and has a very characteristic beauty spot under the left eye.**

 **Hehehe it's cute that little thing is called "beauty spot or beauty mark" right?**

 **Okay now I'll have a task for you, find me photos alike this description for both and I will update two days without resting, cannot be Ranma1/2, Can be digital work or BJD, doesn't matter if you didn't do it, the point is to show me how you think they look, you paste them in your profile and let me know by either PM or review.**

 **Sorry for the angst.**

 **FACT: I'm dying to write Shippo x Hakudoshi D: please while reading, listen to counting starts from one republic, it's fun.**

 **Ages:**

Youki: 15

Ranma: 17

 **CHAPTER ONE**

 **Counting Stars**

 **Youki's POV**

Like most misery, it starts with apparent happiness.

 _I was simply not foreseeing more than this. Call it innocence, call it orthodoxy, call it conformity, or call it fear._

 _I couldn't ask more than this._

" _It's getting early"_

" _Or late"_

" _Yeah" He smiled and we were not raising our voices to speak. Our hands intertwined and our hearts beating as fast as they could pump. The cicadas chirping and the moon still up there, witnessing something close to shyness and desperation to be closer._

 _None of us knew how to fulfill such desires._

" _Too late to sleep or too early to wake up?"_

" _Depends" My head moved to the left so my nose could be against his shoulder. I respired in his characteristic cinnamon scent and I found out it hurt a little to inhale "Damn, my nose has frozen up completely"_

" _Uh-no! It will fall!"_

" _Very funny" though the sound was very much muffled due to where my mouth was, I felt the vibration from his laugh until it could be heard and he sounded jolly, I permitted myself to laugh back._

 _I unglued my face from the warm spot and leaned on him instead; I closed my eyes and breathed out._

 _I didn't need anything else._

 _As to condensate the paradox coming, my eyes glued to that vermillion sky. We were sure the sun was to come up only to obscure the sallow moon._

 _I felt his arm around my shoulder._

 _His scent, the sound of his laugh, the solitude we were sharing, no one else was interrupting, nobody existed, and there were no prejudices between us. All this made me feel… I felt…_

 _I felt complete, I felt hope embracing my soul, I didn't feel lonely anymore. I felt my insecurities slipping away, I felt like nobody could ever drag me down… All this was my happiness. All this felt surreal and-_

 _Exactly when I felt the happiness overtaking my senses is that I had to realize this could only happen in my silly, silly dreams._

"Again…." My groggy voice came out of my voiceless throat and I had to swallow hard, this was the third night in a row I had to wake up in the midnight just to curse myself. Again, again, again I had had these bizarre dreams in which I couldn't do nothing but increase the self-loathing.

I sat on my bed and let my gaze wander on the walls of my room. I looked up to my clock and cursed yet again.

3:52 a.m., I seriously needed to sleep, I needed to forget.

I huffed and lay back down on the mattress.

It strangled me; the whole idea was killing me. I felt for the hundredth time that day another cold tear running from my eyes, this was an otherworldly feeling and this was devastating me with each creasing day, this condemnable feeling was destroying me, leaving Instead a guy I didn't even know.

The nights without sleeping, the hollowness of this afternoon was annihilating my usual careless attitude. My goofy way of seeing mornings was being extinguished by each thought I dedicated to him.

It was stupid, it was fucking stupid because with all that happened today I swore myself I wouldn't think anymore about him, I would not depict my feelings anymore and who could even fucking care.

My subconscious seemed to hate that idea. I was seemingly boycotting myself.

The whole experience from today, essentially-yesterday was butchering my very being.

 _ **Flashback******_

"Hakudoshi?"

My attention was picked, I was not my brother but he found us alike, mostly like my brother's buddy from streets or something like that.

I turned to face her without taking my hands off my pockets, I was sure I was depicting elusiveness.

"Not really, his brother."

"Oh" The extravagant red-haired woman stared at me with genuine curiosity. "You look very much alike."

I had to laugh, "Not really, and you- I suppose-"

"Ranma's sister" Vibrant azure eyes stared wide with what I could guess was a fine fix between innocence and mischief, the girl was stunningly beautiful.

"I didn't know he had a sister." I feigned ignorance; my main goal was to leave as soon as possible. My throat still had that gruesome lump in it and I didn't feel welcome in this place any longer.

"I didn't know that jerk had a brother? Twins maybe?"

"Aye."

Her chubby rosy cheeks rose in color as I extended my hand to her, was my proper way of officially introducing to her. She didn't seem the shy kind but I had to smile to her as she reluctantly shook my hand in return, the color of her eyes resembling very much of his brother's. I couldn't help but like the way she smiled.

"I gotta go then." I said as I slightly vowed in respect, she seem to hesitate and nodded, "Was a pleasure to meet you." With those words spoken I turned and started walking towards the entry.

I felt a weakly grip impeding me to go further, "I don't know your name yet."

My surprised expression softened to one of tenderness and amusement. "Youki."

"Ranko if you were curious."

"My apologizes, I was in a rush."

"Oh," her lips twisted in worry, "Ranma too" She whispered.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said Ranma seemed in a rush too, maybe you two had a wrestle?" The serious expression on her appealing face soon twisted into one of pure childish brutality and I felt my own cheeks heating up, "That douchbag always fight nice guys! The worst part is that he wins, he always does!"

I couldn't help but chuckle while she mimicked on air to kick him with cat-like tiny fists, "Don't worry Youki-guy I will avenge the brawl"

"Thank you tiny, but I got things to do" I said so in the most gentle way I could, my heart was still throbbing and my mind was somewhere else.

She nodded with observance in her navy eyes, I turned to leave and once again a petit hand grasped mine as if being touchy wasn't much of a big deal. I faced her once more.

"What is it, tiny?"

A reluctant gaze met mine and the timidity to divulge led her to bite her velvet lips in a form of uncertainty.

"He was sad; maybe he did lose this time."

She was for sure and officially the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on.

 **End of Flashback**

I sighed and closed my eyes; he did not call me to explain his sudden disappearance though I just wanted to see the missed call to have an excuse to speak to him, whilst left here I just could wonder if I lost the chance to be near him.

I knew well enough the reason behind his leaving, I could not expect more... I knew this was a mistake, I knew I was doomed to face the horrid tomorrow, and though I wished I could sleep, I realized I felt a knot in my stomach each time I thought about the morning.

About beginning my day.

About going on.

About being without him.

 **OOOoooo**

 **AN/ Double shit.**

 **Ranko is cute**


End file.
